


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Clubbing, Death, Funeral, Love, M/M, Murder, Orlando - Freeform, Ryden, Sad, Sadness, club, death au, ryden angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the events of the tragic Pulse Nightclub shooting ..Ryan won't answer and Brendon doesn't know what's wrong. Please keep the victims of the shooting in your prayers (This is in no way meant to romanticise the events that happened or make fun of them,my way of mourning is simply writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your honest opinion on this fic and leave kudos please. Follow me on @kawaii.mp3 on Instagram for more posts!!

"Ryan , are you there ?" Brendon shouted into his phone  
No answer came back out of the device , the silence was deafening.  
The last time Brendon saw Ryan was that morning , Ryan said he planned to go to work and then go out to a club or something after. He never heard back from him.  
That night was spent feverishly under the covers , holding Ryan's sweater because it was the only thing that would give him some comfort.  
The house phone rang .  
Brendon sprang up and answered it,hoping ,wishing ,praying that it'd be Ryan.  
Instead it was the police.  
"Do you know Ryan Ross?,you were listed as his emergency contact" Brendon's heart pounded in his chest , he felt sick to his stomach .  
"Yes "  
"I'm sorry to say this ,but there was an attack at the club he was at and he risked his life to save a young woman "  
Brendon sobbed into the phone , Ryan was heroic into his last moments.But why didn't he save himself ?  
"We will update you as we get more details , goodbye"  
The line went dead  
Ryan's funeral was the next day.  
Brendon was dressed in all blacks , for mourning.  
His brain told him "black is not sad,black is poetic " but his heart told him "Ryan was poetic , every word he said was like a song "  
Ryan.  
The one constant in Brendon's ever changing life , gone because of someone else's actions .  
Forever .


End file.
